falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Nemesisx
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fallout Sandbox Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Congrats With you'r new wikia. MrGazzo 09:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 09:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Areyou making me a moderator? Hey man Hi, just a couple of ideas. You should probably make this look like the Vault, so that people know it's sort of part of it. Also, you'll need a message somewhere for people to use source mode, as the new text editor has been turned off in the Vault. Good luck!! Grammarlad(talk) 09:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Changes done Okay, the menus are sorted, and I'm about to change the "add a new page" function so that it says stuff about creating a new story. Let me know if there's an issue with anything! Grammarlad(talk) 15:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :And you may notice the theme Grammarlad(talk) 15:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Check out the home page once you're back too Grammarlad(talk) 15:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks man, this means a lot! I'll happily take charge of the tech-y side of things here. Is there anything else specific that you'd like me to do, or shall I just keep refining this wiki? Grammarlad(talk) 07:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki I notice that we currently have one sister wiki; however, it would be great if you could take a look at The Wasteland Survival Guide and let me know if you think it's sister material. I won't tell anyone on there about it yet as you can then see what it's really like (you'll probably be able to tell that they let me near the theme, and I created the logo in the centre of the Main Page). Oh, you should probably know that I am also a bureaucrat over there, so if there's anything you don't like (such as the currently failing fanfic section) we can change it. Grammarlad(talk) 07:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Fannon Wiki? Hey man, hate to bring bad news but there's already a Fallout Fan Fiction Wiki. RAM 08:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin powers Why have you removed my administrator powers? :O Vandalism There were horrific images added to every page on this wiki by this guys, so I rolled back ALL of his contributions and blocked him. Let's hope no kids saw, it was nasty shit. Grammarlad(talk) 17:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Protection Your user page can now only be edited by users with sysop privelidges. Grammarlad(talk) 17:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Gauzz So, I see gauzz is an admin again. Seeing as you've probably missed out on this, have a link so you can see just who you're giving these powers to. http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jspoelstra&diff=prev&oldid=1364269 Also, remember the way he acted on The Team wiki. We all had our fun but he took it too far with indecent pictures and homophibic/racist comments. Up to you, just thought you that this is hardly an admin worthy way of acting. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 18:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with this guy? He seems like trouble, and that's not admin material in my eyes... Grammarlad(talk) 19:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) He's also chosen that he's allowed the power to be adding more levels of admin. He doesnt own this wiki. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 23:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Me I shall stop using this wiki, to stop the spreading of bad things that came from me, upbrining things that I do not expect. I do not belong here anymore, I see some people do not like me being an admin because of the bad things that I have done on the wiki, and on the internet. I sure hope the community is better without me. I think not using this wiki is the for the best due to the fact that there are people here doesn't like me to be here due to the bad things I have done. Even in the Vault, after my block, people in chat will react to me badly, I predict. Even if I will be banned for a year due to my offenses on another wiki, I pray that my plan to leave will make me move on. Farewell, Nemesis. Our time together has been so good, but leaving this Wiki is for the better. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 11:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it I'll do it some time this week, I'm a bit busy atm Grammarlad(talk) 14:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hey this wiki was a great idea and i already made a page you should check it out http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Ridgefield About your request The maximum number of items for a menu is 7, so the "Fiction" menu is full at the moment, I can remove some if you wish? Grammarlad(talk) 16:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving/Staying? Of course I understand that. But why Rehab came to start things, and on his trollings he said that you hated me. He did not ask me to troll this site, but if he ever ask me to do so, I will refuse. Feel free to ban me if you ever find out that I was behind the trolling. I accept my mistakes, and letting it go. Thus, learning a new lesson. Gauzz Rifle ( talk '· ) 06:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Go on chat, we'll have to talk about this. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 06:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit II: It also won't load. The chat has problems at the moment. By the way, can you accept Nazi images? I believe it is not accepted due to ideological reasons. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 06:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) P&G Was it a regular page? If so, it should be listed . If not, I haven't a clue where it's gone... Grammarlad(talk) 16:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Found it, it would seem that Gauzz Rifle had something to do with it? Sandbox wiki: Policies and Guidelines Grammarlad(talk) 16:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I've sorted the link out too Grammarlad(talk) 16:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I see That I'm not an admin anymore. Hurtz my feelin'z. BILLYOCEAN 03:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nazi images We should not accept nazi images, because nazism is a murderous ideology. And most of all, it is provoking the hate of people who hate the nazis. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 23:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I hope the images should be deleted because of the murderous ideology, and it provokes the emotions of some people who have a hate for nazism, like Tagaziel blocked Luckmann infinitely because of a nazi avatar in the Vault. Any neo-nazi should be deleted for ideological reasons. I know the reply that "it's only in the Vault, but it will not be implemented in here.", but it is for the sake of people who have a hate for nazism. I hope you understand this conversation. --Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 00:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) your the best man Jackalex13 11:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Chat Doesn't load while I'm at College, so cant right now. Also, I thought that Wastelands were tagged as both locations and wastelands? NM then. Gotta go soon-ish anyway. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 12:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi, Nemi. Nice to see you here and thanks for the invitation :) [[User:YakovFrolov| ''Yakov]] 08:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude, check out my blog and the story it's pretty awesome Jackalex13 09:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Just thought I would say hi, cos, you know, I can :p Miss Nicolletalk 13:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you name some of the badges? because if you can rename them you should rename some of them after metal and rock songs Michael haze 00:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :If you needed help on how to make badges, I could walk you through it. I've done it before at the Armory. 05:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I all ready know how to so dont worry yes man and michael, i would but i decided to make it seem more fiction relevant, instead i have some of my fictions have references to metal songs, for example check out Devil's Island, you will see a refernce there. The Netherealm awaits for you 09:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nem, I finished Fallout Chronicles you should check it out. Jackalex13 09:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Hey Maybe its a little late but maybe you could add this creature some how in your story http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Goala Alright the goalas dont need FEV i guess there cool enough The kickban. Funny joke, now's time to revert it. :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 05:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Help me hey nem, can you help by making 2 pics I made this page of a guy called Dominic Wellington who is the cousin of Timothy Wellington. can you make a picture of him wearing a tuxedo and he has a similar appearance to Tim oh and his gun too much thanks Jackalex13 07:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Add another section, please? :) Yo Nemi. Could you add another section to Fiction (or More Fiction) called something like Fallout Ideas (or Video Game Ideas, up to you)? There's a mild interest in these so I think we should categorize those as well. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 08:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey i just made an infobox for "Protagonist" and i need a second opinion from you. example: Try posting this somewhere to look at the infobox. Should we use this and make a template? MrGazzo 15:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Font Yeah, problem is I have no idea how to do that. I just didy a few copy/paste jobs guided by Sam to get the Chartaer info boxes working (still not 100% what I want with them) I've asked Gram to fix the font if he can or if you know knock yourself out, would hop on chat bt I'm at school now and chat doesnt load here (plus I'm going soon-ish) Damn Infoboxes will be the death of me. [[User:JASPER42|'''JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 14:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Signing pages Yeah, all done. Also, I'll add your Scorpion picture to this wiki so that it shows up in your signature. All right, see you around. 00:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Page protection Nemisis, you got to read this. As my story gets popular here, it is a bait for Neko and Yefpatterson to edit it, placing nonsense/gibberish into the page. All I want now is for you to protect the page, if it isn't applicable, block the two users. I do not want them to mess up my page. --Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ''' ) 09:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) You have New Message Meh, t'was fun while it lasted. '''TROLLISH. See your point mate, it'll stay gone. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 08:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Go for it! (As long as I'm not ripped apart by a massive great swarm of radroaches on the second line!) Grammarlad(talk) 22:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Catchup Dude, how're things going here? Grammarlad(talk) 16:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Check it out The Zion Expedition check it out Jackalex13 09:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 New Avatar Noticed you have a new avatar, Nem. I won't be able to recognise you anymore! I remember back when you still had Golbez as your avatar. Maybe next time you should get a picture of '''The Nemesis from Resident Evil 3. 11:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) A fan of Noob Saibot, are we now? Here: check this out Wo wo wo wo Sup, Nemesis. This is pretty damn amazing, so I thought we could invite that guy over here. Would give us some re$pect, you know. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, happy (late) birthday :) Are we allowed to give presents on this wiki? --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hoe Can ya tell the good folks at The Vault that ma home internet is down (and The Vault is blocked at college) so I wont be on for a few days. They say internet should be back up by the 10th. Danke. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D''?]] 12:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Nuts I've been fiddling around with loads of stuff, not sure when that arrived. The source for that bit is: id="ajaxRefresh" I have no idea what I could have done which would have caused this to be added, I'll ask the lads down at the community help wiki and see what they make of it Grammarlad(talk) 20:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC)